Hell Spawn Saotome: The Awakening
by Dragon Eternal
Summary: Ranma, captured when training in his youth, has been raised to be the ideal Hell Spawn. Now what exactly does the world have to say about this? (Name was changed)(multi-cross)
1. The Awakening of Spawn

I do not own Spawn nor do I own Ranma 1/2, so do not sue me.  
Please review.  
*-*-*  
  
Genma ran down the muddy streets, running like one who Death had approached and asked for change for a dollar. His face was streak white, his gi with streaks of red splattered across it. People tried to ask him what was a matter, but their voices where left behind in the wind.  
  
He was fraught mad with the images in his head, the images of the blood... the images of his son...If only he could find help! Like the Master! No... maybe not the Master, but maybe someone else! Perhaps a priest or something! Yeah right, Genma cried with closed eyes as his feet left imprints in the deep, he didn't think any amount of Intervention, Divine or not could help save his son now!  
  
*-*-* Down the road say six, seven miles away *-*-*  
  
Ranma Saotome, a mere boy of seven, or at least that is what it said on the birth certificate, lay decimated, his flesh was torn and singed like it itself was old tattered cloth. "Pa... Papa..." He cried. Ranma's body was ripped, and one thing kept it from being completely torn were the innards that connect either ends. A miracle would be proclaimed that because his heart still beat. But a body glowing with flames, holding the remains of the child, said elsewise.  
  
"Pathetic... You long for the one who left you? He let's you bleed and left you to satisfy my stomach? One that could easily consume more than ten men the size of your father." He held the child none to softly, but none too harshly. "Hmm... He still beats with innocense. What innocense.... If perhaps I could corrupt him.." The demon smirked at his plaything.  
  
"Papa!" The little child squirmed in the demon's grasp.   
  
The demon raised his head to the sky and cackled then returned his look at the child, more appropriatly, his heart. "You have a great potential little one.." He let his mouth form a grim smile. "Perhaps enough for us to win this war?"  
  
The flames died down, or seemingly did so, for now the body of the demon evoked invisible, unbearable waves to all natural life. Trees bent and twisted in abhorred ways, like tortured souls that screamed in unsounding agony, plants turned black and blue, some started to light a kindle but not spread beyond barely a spark. But in all of this, the demon was the most horrible of all.  
  
His forearms where thin and bony but sinewy all the same, the elbows protruded spides and the fingers that held the child where strong with curved compressed ivory nails. His chest was thinly stretched with flesh, though in itself was stronger than iron, sculpted out it's own bones. The head protruded two tusks silvery as steel, but moon immatating color., the fangs jutted out and in like opposing knives. The legs looked like stelagtites, rocky and firm. The demon's toes came out in human imitation, but ended in talons.   
  
His whole body seemed unhealthy, his breath seemed decay... And the only living thing on him, was the child that was on the verge of death himself, only kept alive by the whim of the demon.  
  
"Maybe you could be our little hellbringer.." The demon chuckled. "Yes... Perhaps you could see your father again? I wonder what the master would say." With a roar, he sent out a forcfull explosion from the waves he was producing.  
  
"Papa! PAPAAAA!!!!"  
  
Then, the demon vanished, leaving a giant sizzling creator in his place.  
  
*-*-*  
Nine or Ten some odd years down the line  
*-*-*  
  
"You WRETCH! You will do this till your soul fades away! Now do it again! Right this time!" The demon yelled.   
  
A human form struggled to bring itself to it's knees. "Shut up! I don't see you doing anything!" The voice came in three's, a childs voice, perhaps one of seven, a teenagers voice, perhaps sixteen or seventeen, and a deeper voice like the demon's. Yet they where all undoubtably male.  
  
They trained in the pits of hell itself. The demon before the male stood with his arms crossed, looking pissed at the male. "Hurry fool! You grow slack!" The demon shouted. "You sound like a fallen angel there! Griping about your wounds!" He clenched his jaws. "Now get up!"  
  
"What did you just call me?" The male growled and ran towards the demon. His skin was black and finely toned, black like dark jet it was. His eyes shown out in a sick bright green colour, surrounded by bleach white marks (1). "TO OBLIVION WITH YOU!" The male roared in agony and in anger as he forced his body to change.  
SHINKTT!  
SHINKTT!  
  
With in an second his arms turned into elongated blades that attatched themselves to his arms. The demon threw his head back and laughed at the male, who in return yelled and increased his speed. When the male was within range, the demon lashed out with a front kick to the shin, completely shattering the male's right leg.  
  
"UGH!"   
  
The male faultered, but swung his blades, narrowly slicing thinly at the demon's legs. The male grunted in exhertion and healed his kneecap. "RAAAH!" With that, he spun around and uppercutted the demon, the blades on his arm slicing his chest.  
  
"Stupid wretch!" The demon yelled, clutching the wound. "Do what you are told!" The demon snarled as the wound healed itself. "You can do better than that!"  
  
The male snarled back. He crossed his hands over his chest and concentrated. Slowly, the fires in hell started to wrap around him, consuming his body untill it shown like a blood red star. "GAHENA TAKABISHA!"  
  
BLAM!  
  
The demon flew backwards into the cavern wall as a red fireball, two meters in diameter, 28.26 cubic feet in area, and containing lots of power, collided with him, leaving his important body parts open for display.  
  
"I hope that's good enough for ya, bakayaro-sensei." With a smirk, the male bowed and walked off.  
  
The demon grumbled at his student. For 357 years, he had taught that boy! Or at least in hell years, and he was being defeated by the stupid runt. The demon crawled forward. They had been fighting on the Plateau of Pain, so richly named because it was indeed the training place of the underworld. The place where the great Diablo III came practice before he terrorized the upper realms! To think, he, a full fleged captain of the Devil's Briggade lost to a stupid hell spawn he raised! If it wasn't for D-sama he'd, he'd -  
  
"Is he ready yet?"   
  
"D-Sama!" The demon yelled out in surprise. D-sama, the lord of the fallen, ruler of Hell (elected), dude from down under, and other names had come finally to take that pain in the --- er, hell spawn away finally! "He should be ready." The demon mummbled. He would have stood in attention but he was a bit preoccupied holding inside his innards. "I trained the wretch long enough."  
  
"You WILL respect the hell spawn!"  
  
"Why should I?! He isn't anything to me!"  
  
"HELL SPAWN CLASS A CHAMPION ACCESS"  
  
The demon let go of large intestines which caught on a rock and punctured and spilled out its uh.... recycled material. "WHAT?! I've served your father faithfully for several millenia and I never recieved a promotion once!" He was about to go on when his liver fell out into the lava river.  
  
"SILENCE!" The Devil yelled. The captain fell backward "BEGONE BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO ASH AND FEED YOUR REMAINS TO THE TORTURED!"  
  
The demon's hands fell limp at his sides, his face(?) went stark white and he ran for all his ability, occasionally tripping on his small intestine.  
  
*-*-* Hell Spawn's chambers*-*-*  
  
"I wonder what's taking him so long." The hell spawn muttered and paced around in his 'room'. It was made of onyx, the chairs, bed, even the table was carved from it. It was the life of a spartan. "Stupid moron. He probably fell into the river." He snorted at the thought of the large demon flailing helplessly in the lava river.   
  
"Your training is over little one."  
  
The hell spawn did a spinning front flip and landed in his sensai's stance. "Who's there?" He shouted out.   
  
A humanoid demon, red scales, spikes, talons.. Overall bad guy, stood at the entrance. (2)  
  
"Who the heavan are you?" He called back.  
  
"I am the Devil of this Hell." (3)  
  
The hell spawn laughed. "Y-you?! Hahahahah! You have to be kidding me! The old fart was stronger than you! HAHAHAHA!" The hell spawn laughed at the ruler of the underworld, and soon, he was sucking in air, holding his sides from his laughter.  
  
"SILENCE!" The image shouted. The shockwave from his voice sent the hell spawn flying into the wall making cracks in the onyx walls around him. "Now that I have your attention... Your purpose is to go to the upperworld. Once there you will weaken their forces by sacrificing their defenders to me." Diablo raised his arm and clenched it tight. "After their strongest have fallen, we will take that pitifull escuse for a planet and use it's souls to overthrow heavan."  
  
"Ugh... " He struggled to a knee.. "So you want me to kill some people.." Ranma smirked at the Devil. "What do I get out of it? Why can't you go?"   
  
Diablo laughed and turned his back on him. "Those angels locked me down here years ago and trusted the seal with their descendents and those on Earth." He cracked his knuckles one fist at a time. "You will be given power beyond..." The devil thought about it for a minute.  
  
Hell spawn rose to his feet."Beyond what?"  
  
"Power enough to rule one of the 7 hells. If you wish of more, complete your tasks now!" Diablo said to him. He walked towards the exit. "You will need a new body. Your current flesh is of no good. Jusenkyo will provide you with a magical body undetectable by Heavan."  
  
"Jusenkyo?"  
  
Diablo looked over his shoulder. "It means, Springs of Sorrow. My forefather cursed the grounds, killing the populace. There he also struck a magic bed which kept the souls from reaching heavan. Other hellspawn have used Jusenkyo. Thier forms have helped them."  
  
Then the Devil looked at the Hell spawn. "Tell me boy.. Are you afraid?"  
  
The Hell spawn clenched his fists. "I ain't afraid of nothin'!" He yelled.  
  
"Good. That is good..." The devil began to walk off. "You will be transported to Jusenkyo via magic. Don't worry about packing. Oh yes... Your name... Your sensei held it for power over you. Never give your true name to an angel. They will use it against you, the truth will break you if they find out."   
  
The hell spawn's strength waned quickly and he fell to the floor. What was going on? The room started spinning and his stomach felt like it had been trampled on by a 10ton Oni demon.  
  
"RANMA SAOTO---"  
  
*-*-*  
  
Akane Tendo awoke with a start, soaked with sweat. 'That same dream.' She brought her knees to her chest. 'No not that same dream again.' Sobs broke through her night gown slowly as pale light trickled through the windowcill. The dream had taken her to her mother's death bed. Akane had been holding her mother's hand when the matriarch died, saying that she felt the angels pulling her to Heavan.  
  
She stiffled her tears and put a cap on it all again. She had to be strong now, dreams or no.  
  
Akane slipped quietly into her uniform, feeling melancholy through her bones. Her mantra about hating boys had ended years ago. It stopped around when Uncle Genma came around and helped her father get back on his feet. Uncle Genma had taught her the art, and how to conceal her feelings like hate and sorrow. She had learned well.....  
  
Soft noises where heard as she made her way to the kitchen.  
  
She learned very well indeed.  
  
*-*-*  
In Heavan  
*-*-*  
A lone figure knelt in a place of clouds, his knee compressing in the fog-like cloud and listened to some one above physical form.  
  
"Do you know your mission Light-bearer?"  
  
A figure in a tatered mantle that rapped condencingly around him nodded in response. He wore no hood and held his head down as to not allow anyone to see his face. His clothes where loose and humble, dusty and caked in dirt. His bootswhere toughed from their long wear as if it had gained callouses from their continous use. "I understand Raphael-san." He replied.  
  
"Good. I will drop you in Jusenkyo after his return to the middle realm. You must choose a form for yourself there to disquise yourself in."  
  
The location the figure was in was only noticable in location from the thick, enveloping fog that floated around. It held no boundaries, just stoped flowing at parts, signifieing there was no where to go.   
  
"Raphael-san. How am I to recieve help if I need it? How can I conquer -it-." The figure spat at the last word.  
  
"You will not need our help Light-bearer. All you need is your name, from which we have saved from you even this day." The figure looked upward, letting sacred light bathe on his face, the mark of his trials on his forehead, a bandanna of silver luster. He smiled into the light as he heard his name spoken to him. "Ryoga Hibiki, go to the world, protect it, and keep the hell spawn from destroying it."  
*-*-*-*  
  
Ranma Saotome expanded nature's vocabulary as the embodiement fumed down a path. "Why the heavan did I have to fall into that spring?!" Ranma's voice carried as melodiously as a gentle humming bird... with a twenty-two behind it's back. "Ow.. Ouch...OwowowowowOOOOOW!! DANG TWIGS! STUPID HUMANS WHY DO THEY HAVE TO HAVE SUCH SOFT SKIN?!"  
  
An angry redhead stomped off in the general direction of the Amazon Village. Regular people would have said, that at the speed she was moving, and in her condition... They would call it... streaking.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dante started the engine on his mortor cycle. Lucia will have to find her own way to deal with herself... despite how much it pained him. The son of Sparda sniffed once and no more. He revved it up and left. Dante felt a new pull... One that was as strong as the one towards the Arcana.   
  
He would not let any more suffer by something so powerfull.  
  
With the Rebellion strapped to his back and his two pistols, Ebony and Ivory, at his sides... Dante, the son of the great Sparda, left to slay another demon.  
  
All the while, Dante's amulent glew dimly.  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
In the midst of space, an entity foresaw the black. She foresaw the destruction of peace. Or possibly... The preservation? This... Ranma was to be watched... If he did not cause chaos, then the crystal dream would be a reality. If not...  
  
The Senshi of Time gripped her staff tightly, her gloves grinding from pressure.  
  
Then God help them all.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cologne broke out of her meditations. A powerfull lifesource was heading this way. She grabbed her staff and ran out of the house. "Great-grandmother? What's a matter?" Shampoo asked sleepily, the elder's sudden movement and making actual noise woke her up.  
  
"Go back to sleep Xian Pu. There is something I have to take care of." Shampoo seemed to buy her excuse and laid back down on her futon.   
Cologne ran out into the jungle. A stranger would get lost, but the elder had traveled these woods for years. As such, she knew exactly were to go. What was that sound....  
  
A motor?  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ranma cursed her luck. Just great. Now Dante had found her. Ranma willed the human body to disapear and his battle form to come to surface. Dante was a legend and a horror to the demon realm. Being te heir to the legacy of the great Sparda who forced the demons off of the middle realm, he pulled alot of weight.  
  
Now a he, Ranma clung to the limbs of a tree and forced his chi to mix with the tree's, turning him invisible. Dante would be on him any time now. If only he had a diversion!   
  
*"You there, you tresspass on the grounds of the Amazons."* A whithered crown barked out to the oncoming vehicle. She held a staff and stood maybe 3".... Wait... Ranma's claws dug into the tree bark. Not Cologne of the Amazons! Not her too! Ranma snarled slightly. Just his luck.  
  
A human riding an aged motor cycle screeched to a stop just before Cologne. He wore a red trenchcoat and wore armor. A black sword was strapped to his back and pistols at his sides. Ranma sniffed the air... Yes, he was a half-demon. This was the great Dante. "Listen. You are in a very dangerous position." Dante reached to his sides and approached Cologne.  
  
Cologne's eyes widened. He spoke English. And an intruder as well...  
  
Ranma froze, his eyes widened. Could Dante sense him?! "I'd suggest you move." Dante told Cologne quietly. "NOW!" Dante pulled out his black and white pistols and started fireing exactly at Ranma.  
  
"What?!" Cologne yeleld as she watched the bullets fly in the wind.  
  
"GRR!" Ranma rolled off the tree limb and onto the ground, the bullets narrowly missing him, flying by harmlessly. Now that he was on the ground, he was visible. And was in dead sight of two of the most dangerous demon slayers in the world... Living that is. "Oh... Shit...."  
  
Cologne whipped out her legendary staff, blessed by the most honored spirits, and took a position. "I see... You fancy yourself a demonslayer boy?" She raised an eyebrow at Dante but didn't blink. "Then let's defeat him before he get's away."  
  
Dante smirked. He looked Ranma in the eyes. What was it he wanted? Dante wondered. He has pride... Too much pride to run without a fight... Dante showed his pistols to Ranma and holstered them, pulling out the Rebellion. "He isn't just a demon you old goat." He remarked, pointing at the hell spawn with the tip. "This one is a Hell Spawn."  
  
Ranma fell into position. To heavan if he was going to go down without a fight. "So? You have a problem son of Sparda?"   
  
Cologne eyed her ally wearily. "You have much to explain young one." She focused on Ranma again. "Let us end this fight."  
  
Ranma thought of all the spells he could use. Stupid sensei, if only he had allowed Ranma to master minions, this wouldn't be so hard! "Then just bring it." Ranma changed his stance again, standing with both hands behind his back. To Cologne, she knew he was ready. To Dante... He knew Ranma was up to something.  
  
"RAAAH!" Dante charged forward, swinging forward with the Rebellion. Ranma leaped back, the swing going under him, 'If this is all to Dante, no sweat.' He didn't see the second swing coming.  
  
WAM!  
  
Ranma flew into a tree, snapping the trunk in half.  
  
The elder flew at him, her staff whirling like a cyclone. "Leave some for me son of Sparda!" She cackled and swung her staff.   
  
The hell spawn caught the staff with both hands. "Stut up you old prune!" Ranma yelled. He then used the staff as a spring board and launched himself into the air.  
  
BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM  
  
"AGH!"  
  
Dante kept the black gun pointed at Ranma and holstered the other, following by reaching for the Rebellion restrapped on his back. "I didn't know hellspawn spoke." He muttered, watching Ranma sprawl on the ground, 5 gunshot wounds on his back.  
  
"Hmm.. Possibly an intelligent one." Cologne added. She hobbled to the side of the hell spawn. "Let us get rid of it now son of Sparda." She held the staff in her right hand, readying for a powerblow to the top of the head that would kill Ranma.  
  
Ranma cursed at his luck. He would NOT be defeated! He felt his body attempt to heal and fail. The magical bullets of Dante's gun would mean death to any demon if shot correctly. Wait... A human girl? Coming this way?! "I will... not... Lose!" The girl came closer every second.  
  
Dante readied the hammer on Ebony. "I thought you were stronger than this hell spawn." Dante's eyes... They seemed to almost hold... Was it ... Pity?  
  
*"Great-grandmother!? I heard gunshots! Great-grandmother?!"* Shampoo shouted into the darkness, unaware of the potential danger.  
  
Ranma grinned at their sudden disawareness. The hell spawn forced himself up and kicked the gun out of Dante's hand. Then using Dante as a springboard, he dashed ahead and heard gun shots from behind. The hell spawn was right. He was too fast for them to catch up. Oh, not only gunshots by the way. But very colorfull words.  
  
Cologne stared at the hell spawn, color drained fom her face, making it as white as her hair. No! Not again! My daughter!  
  
Ranma leaped behind Shampoo before she even noticed and held her fast. *"Who are you?! Let me go! Let me go!"* The Amazon struggled and tried to break free using the Ultimate Heartbreaker via kick to the groins but to no avail.  
  
"Let her go!" Cologne yelled.  
  
Dante snarled. "I thought you were diffrent from the other spawn." He called out. Ranma flinched as if hit. Even if he wasn't human, he still had honor. Dante held both guns out, just waiting for a shot. Ranma knew Dante could take a headshot right now and end it. The hell spawn new he was good enough. What stopped him?  
  
Ranma walked the lavender haired girl in a headlock till he stood next to the motorcycle. The hell spawn looked Dante in the eyes. "Son of Sparda, I never lose. But two on one isn't a fair fight either. Another time," Ranma kicked Shampoo from his grip, sending her flying towards Cologne. "Another place."   
  
As quick as he could start the engine, Ranma jumped on the bike and rode off. Thus in the wake of the night, he survived the fight with two of the worlds greatest. Even if by a thread. But now Ranma Saotome left the two greatest in the darkness, the endless jungle void being their mockery of failure.  
  
Ranma revved the engine up as he sped off. He had a target. The plan would be to go from the weakest of protectors to the strongest. First target... He assimilated the information in the night's breeze. Akane Tendo, heir of the school of Anything Goes Martial Arts, location, Nerima.  
  
*-*-*-*  
End Chapter  
*-*-*-*  
Did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you want to put me in a canon and send me flying?  
  
So whaddya think? Was I in character? Heh, I'll need some more information on demon hunters and anime. Lookin' for ideas as well. So, please review.  
  
1: The basic Spawn costume  
2: Think Diablo from Diablo II  
3: I can't remember fully, but this goes with the Seven Hells thingy  
  
P.S. here is a little info for those who haven't played Devil May Cry.   
Sparda was the original demon who forced all the demons off of Earth back when the Devil ran the show. Dante is his son, and if what the last mission on #2 says is correct, he is even better than his father. 


	2. The Calling of the Defenders

I do not own any of the characters used in here, so please do not sue lil' ole' me.  
  
But I do however own the idea of the Umi-sen-ken-kai.   
  
^_^  
  
P.S. If I made some OOC or misspelled or gave wrong information (and I'm pretty sure I did somewhere) , please let me know   
  
P.S.S. This is my Fourth time trying to upload this story, and some of the original paragraphs in the beginning have been smushed together, sorry about the messyness.  
  
Any ways, onto the show.  
  
[ ] = Mandarin  
  
*-*-*-*-* Dante woke up from slowly in the cot prepared for him. He had spent the night in Colonge's 'hut', though it was better inside than most houses. That girl Shampoo passed out when Cologne caught her. He was surprised the hell spawn didn't rip out her throat. Why did Dante hesitate to kill him?   
  
He sat up, clad in the silken cloth, thinking. Why didn't he?   
  
Dante remembered the last time he had defeated a hell spawn. He had found out that… that the hell spawn were once a human. Humans tricked and tormented till they served one of the 7 Hells. Tricked by being promised revenge or to rejoin the life they had. Only to find that their life had become a living hell. He wrapped the sheet around him, walking to where he put his clothing. Perhaps he thought he could reach this one. Maybe turn him to help fight the devils instead of being their little lap dogs. He could have killed the hell spawn with an easy shot. When the hell spawn hid in the trees, he could have shot the demon in the head and got it over with by slicing off the thing's head. The son of Sparda dressed himself and strapped his guns on. He pulled his trench coat on and cussed at the hell spawn for taking his only spare… not to mention taking his ride. Dante strapped the Rebellion across his back. In his last battle, he knew he had to go all out. He was facing the embodiment of Despair. His weapons had broken and guns had cracked, leaving behind only the Rebellion and the twin guns Ebony & Ivory.  
  
He remembered one comforting thing about his encounter. Dante knew it wasn't human anymore.   
  
He stepped out into the Amazonian jungle. "Where are you going son of Sparda?" Dante turned to see his hostess sitting in a chair, looking out into the rainy night. "You should know. It's my job to exterminate demons." Dante replied. Cologne nodded slowly. "Yes… I know your heritage." She sighed. "I have to follow you. You saved my great-granddaughter." The elder rose to her feet. Dante shook his head. "No… I work alone. It was my fault in the first place she was in danger." Cologne raised an eyebrow. "I caused him to come out of hiding." Dante let out a breath that held his discontent. "I almost cause another death on my part." "Now it's your turn to be wrong son of Sparda. The spawn may have attacked, but if you did not come my village would go unknowing of the danger and be massacred in the night like pigs." Cologne walked out to the front of her hut. "It is a matter of honor son of Sparda. I shall go with you." Dante sighed in recognition. "Alright. Let's test your luck." Cologne raised an eyebrow again. "If it's heads, you will follow. If tails, you wont." Dante fished in his pocket and pulled out his lucky coin. Lady luck had never done him wrong before. "Why do you hold your fate on a coin?" Cologne scorned, but silently watched. Perhaps he knew what he was doing, maybe his god worked like this? Complete faith in choice? (*)  
  
He flipped the coin. Cologne held her breath as he caught the coin. "Sorry. Tails. See you later granny." Dante put the coin in his pocket, grabbed his things, and walked off. "How do you expect to catch up with him son of Sparda?" Cologne called out in the night's rain. "You will never catch up with him at this rate, not alone!" She hoped he would allow her to follow… Cologne would not allow Fate to shove her off the curb when she was needed. Dante smiled. "Sore wa himitsu desu granny."(1) He gathered his chi into one place and exploded, activating his Devil Trigger, and before the light dampened, he was gone, running as fast as the Quickheart could allow. (2)  
  
*-*-*  
  
Hours past, the rain continued. The elder sat still, listening to the advice the tears of heaven offered freely. [Great-grandmother?] Cologne looked over her shoulder at the currently awake Shampoo. [Dante.. He left right?]   
  
Cologne nodded in response.  
  
Shampoo walked towards the door, her bonboris Cologne noted, where clasped tightly in her hands. [Child, where do you think you are going?] Cologne's voice sounded.  
  
[I have to go after him.] Cologne raised her eyebrows but said nothing. Shampoo knew her response needed a reason, so the elder kept quiet and let the unprovoked truth come forth from the child...  
  
No, not a child. Cologne realized, looking at Shampoo's bleached nuckles grasping the weapons' handles. She was no child now....  
  
[Great-granddaughter,] The elder sighed slightly. [I have tried, but the hunter will not allow...]  
  
[I was talking about the demon.]  
  
Shampoo's grim face glowed as lightning struck in the distance. Cologne's eyes widened. [I see...] The elder rose from a lotus position. [In the morning , we will prepare. We have much to do.]  
  
The lavender haired amazon looked at her ancestor. [You don't object?]  
  
[Child... I am nearing my so called 'Golden Years'. This village will need a new protector. Our cousins in Vie Da Marli (3) have a new guardian, you shall be ours.] Cologne hobbled on her staff to her room. [Shampoo, the training will not be easy...] She called over her shoulder. [You will need your rest.]  
  
Shampoo nodded in silence. [I would expect nothing less Great-grandmother.] She muttered. Something about that demon, that hell-spawn, scared her to death, yet angered her to no end. The fear was understandable, and was acceptable, even though Amazons are not supposed to show it. The anger... Was that a life had been changed against it's will... Shampoo clenched her eyes shut, the rain mixing with the sounds of her own tears.  
  
That hell-spawn... Dante knew it was human.. So did Shampoo.  
  
The demons would regret ever using a human against his or her will.   
  
*-*-*  
  
Ranma rode on Dante's motorcycle with a grin on his face. Though he was defeated, he still lived. He had heard stories of others who had dared attack either of the two greatest and lose. Yet he lived! The hell spawn's eyes kept a constant watch on the slippery road ahead.   
  
He got away, yeah, but survival often puts the mind in paranoia. The hell spawn rode into the empty streets of China, water paving the way for him. Looking at the tank he saw he had a full third left before Dante's wonder-ride needed refueling. Stray souls here and there would be along the road and stop, as if their hair stood on end when he came near.   
  
He knew the stories of the Death Incarnate who stood against Satan of the 4th hell, his face would freeze them in their tracks, not to mention his touch alone would freeze every nerve in one's body.   
  
Ranma was also intelligent of the fact that he was weaker than the Incarnate. He shouldn't arouse this fear, if this was what they felt.   
  
Pathetic mortals. A curve. He thought of the battle he had escaped. His honor hurt to be sure, but he lived, great honor received from that. For what were the chances of fighting two great slayers, and LIVING! Hah!  
  
Stupid granny, she should be home nitting stockings for her grand-children! And Dante... He should already be dead!  
  
Ranma's grin slowly sobered though, as he remembered Dante's words. The look in his eyes... The actions... He acted like he had fought a hell spawn before. If so... Why did he look sad at fighting him?  
  
He didn't need his pity!  
  
Did that mean Dante had defeated other hell spawn before? If so. The other demons never mentioned it. Maybe that was because. Because Dante struck fear in even them?  
  
Ranma's lips turned to a snarl. No one could approach a Devil! Why hadn't he known? The hell spawn was beginning to feel like the world was set up against him. The nerve of them sending him without proper information!  
  
A bridge. Lightning struck in the distance as the wonder-ride started to slow. Ranma cursed and conceded to the laws of physics. He needed gas. The hell spawn picked out a lone gas station on the rise of a hill. No one would probably like to run into a hell spawn this time of night and say "Fill her up."  
  
The hell spawn leaned forward, trying to get every inch he could out of the ride. "Come on... Come on you piece of trash..." The wonderous motorcycle that went through hell and back slowly came to a stop as it sputtered it's last fragments of life.  
  
Ranma cursed his luck again. Another bolt of lighting glanced off the skies above. He reached into the backpack strapped on the side. Maybe a red head could get some gas where he couldn't. The hell spawn pulled out a red trench coat with bullet holes in it. He put it on and nearly choked because of the smell.   
  
It reeked of demon blood.  
  
Ranma walked up the hill, carrying the motorcycle in the crook of his arm. Lighting lanced across the sky again, a red headed girl continued the journey in the spawn's footsteps. This time carrying the bike in both arms.  
  
Not looking any happier by the way.   
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
In Purgatory, Mars, the Incarnate of War, sat in his fortress. The Incarnate of Time, Chronus had just informed them of their current predicament.   
  
Mars gripped the Red Sword tight. "Politics." He spat. One of the Devil Lords of hell wanted to lay claim over all and be named the new Satan. Guess who his new spokesman would be?  
  
Chronus didn't say how the Hell Spawn would affect the world, Mars thought he himself wasn't so sure. The other Incarnations, Gaea of Nature, Thanatos of Death, and Niobe of Fate, had put in their two bits as to what he could be doing. As Incarnations, they of all things should be able to stop one monster, but when Gaea tried to get a lock on him, she lost him because she stated he generated too much Chaos.  
  
Mars walked around his fortress, looking out of the windows into the realm of Purgatory where all the Incarnations lived. The Incarnations controlled certain parts of reality, Mars reflected. He himself controlled all wars. Thanatos controlled the placement of Death and travel to the afterlife, Chronus could manipulate time, Niobe could spin, measure, and determine life and it's followings, Gaea.... He wasn't quiet to sure on the limits of her power.  
  
Yet even through all of this, the one stupid little hell spawn seemed to slip through their fingers! Mars's grip tightend around the weapon of his office, the Red Sword.   
  
If the Red Sword had not been breakable, it would look worse than a paper clip at the moment. All that it would allow though, would be the creake of leather as his palms pressed even tighter against the handle.  
  
Niobe could not find his thread of life, therefore could not end it or fix it. Chronus could not place himself near the being by magical use, and therefore could not effect it. Gaea could not even find him, so himself or Thanatos could not cause the things untimely demise...  
  
Frustrated, Mars slammed the ultimate blade against a pillar wall, cutting a chunk of the marble out.  
  
"Sir... If you wish to find the target, couldn't you search for it non-magically or perhaps do some reconnaissance sire?" His servant asked.  
  
Mars looked at the soul. Servants in Purgatory were deceased souls selected to serve the Incarnations. "Yes.. That would be the rational thing to do." He muttered, grabbing the hilt of the sword he yanked it out of the marble. "Hmm... Could you turn on the T.V.? Perhaps we could pick up news in the mortal realm."  
  
The soul smiled, "Of course sir."and left.  
  
Sighing, Mars walked around the battlements once more. The servants were helping them, and was more than likely better than the alternative, from which he learned from Thanatos that was a mile load of papers to fill out. Mars wondered, what would these souls do if they could, about the Hell Spawn?   
  
Be merciful maybe? Vengence? Mars sighed.   
  
What would Musashi say about this in 'The Book of Five Rings'?   
  
Pausing, Mars smiled as something clicked inside his head. Yes... Maybe ... Of course! That would work!   
  
The Incarnation left in a hurry to the room where the book was kept. If the hell spawn was going to show, Mars would be more than ready to greet him!  
  
*-*-*   
  
The senshi looked at the time gate, a monument of it's own that had stood for centuries, said to be blessed by Chronus himself. What in the world could she do? Her powers were limited, because while her magic was strong, it only effected the target at close range.   
  
Being thousands of miles away on Pluto in a chapel was not to be considered close range in any world.  
  
Setsuna a.k.a. Sailor Pluto was having a hard time tracking the hell spawn. There was little she could do from here and her knowledge of the thing was extrememly limited. Usually when other incidents arose, she would be forewarned by her future self of such events...   
  
And she bet the hell spawn was the reason.   
  
She walked towards the gate, reflecting on her options. Her magic couldn't affect the thing and Setsuna knew that for some reason she couldn't travel back in time, possibly some trap...  
  
Sailor Pluto rubbed her forhead. While time traps were hard to produce, it would be perfectly capable for a Devil to produce one. And knowing the value of a hell spawn, he probably did take the procaution of placing one.  
  
Knowing absolutely nothing on it from here, she could do little. Whatever it had done, it was disrupting all the magic that would either determin it's position, so choosing or guessing an exact spot would be out of the question.  
  
Setsuna paced around.. would have to go to Earth and warn the others. Sometimes a good satellite dish does better than a magical time traveling door.  
  
Pluto activated the time gate, struggling for a minute then held it open.  
  
The time gate had been getting harder for her to control lately, she reflected. What a disruption the beast must have! Sailor Pluto walked off of her favored planet and onto a far warmer climate with an alterior wardrobe as well.   
  
Reaching into her purse, Setsuna called up a few of her friends on her cell to talk about a big event that might be coming up, it was going to be a blast. "....Meet me at the shrine all right? And bring the others." Slapping her cell phone off, Setsuna set off in the direction she thought the Shrine was in.  
  
And she got horribly lost. (4)  
  
*-*-*  
  
Ranma was having the time of his life. After stealing gas, he blew up the station and kept going. He liked the way the fires lit up the sky. It reminded him of home.   
  
Hours into the night, he stopped on a hill to look before him. Civilization. "Shit." He muttered. He had reached the end of China, and bordered a blue abyss. How in the world would he cross the ocean? The minute he came into view of those stupid lights he would be see--....  
  
Getting off, Ranma smirked defiantly at the city of mortals. The hell spawn threw the red trench coat onto the motorcycle, leaving it as a sign of 'gratitude' that he was able to 'borrow' the property.   
  
Personally, he wanted to blow the thing to smithereens, but this way, he could trick the hunter, knowing that he could probably pick up the scent. For once, he thanked the rain for soaking his scent into the piece of fabric.   
  
Now what was the name of the technique again? Oh yes...  
  
Ranma dropped into a horse stance.  
  
The Umi-sen-ken-kai ... Living Sea of a Thousand Fists.... The original art was called the Umi-sen-ken, created by some human, and it was revised and improved by the demons (5). The original technique would take years for a human to gain up enough energy to pull it off perfectly.  
  
The improved version, well... It was slightly more difficult for a human to attempt to pull it off. If a human tried to pull off this move, the would quite possibly explode or cease to have a material body.  
  
  
  
The hell-spawn's eyes closed tightly, every muscle in his body burst to life as he pulled in every watt of energy possible into his body. The ground cracked an surrendered as a 'shield' of power, a vacuum of power really, pushed back all matter.  
  
The improved version would not produce an area of emptiness, the fault of the original, but transformed the body of the person into energy, which would 'migrate' to the place and condense again into the body of the person. Two problems existed with this.  
  
* 1: Beings with high spiritual energy could live through the technique and for only so long  
  
*2: You could only go as fast as you were willing to push your soul to move. If your soul got tired, the technique would either fail or if pushed over the edge, fade out of existence.  
  
Matter gave a bit, resulting in a small crater about a half a foot deep. Reaching his peak, Ranma's eyes snapped open, dispelling all his energy instantly and activating the Umi-sen-ken.  
  
And blinked out of the material plane.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
(You didn't think that was the end of the chapter did you? ^_^)  
  
"Hey Akane! Over here!"   
  
Akane smiled at her friends outburst and moved towards their table. "What's up?" She put her botan down and eyed the girl. She wore her hair in a pony tail and wore one of her more manly suites today -insert Ukyo Kounji ^_^-. "Why are we sitting over here today? Hey Kagome, what's up?" Kagome had bright blue hair that looked like Akane's and wore her usual school uniform, being more obedient than some unsaid tomboys.  
  
Ukyo smirked and Kagome just poked at her fish sticks, trying to either break them or try to determine just how much the cafeteria lunch ladies defrosted them. "Had to make room for the new freshmen sugar." She waved casually at a few of new kids getting their lunches.  
  
"Oh yeah that's right. Sarayaski, Iwakomi, and Nio--whatever graduate early right?" Akane asked only half caring in the first place. She new her fish sticks where defrosted, she wated till they brought new ones in. And she was hungry.  
  
Ukyo sighed. "It's Niokarwa. They were on that no summer vacation schedule."   
  
"Scary."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Akane sighed. "So, what's up."   
  
Kagome stopped messing with her fish sticks now. "Well, not much. Haven't been able to get much sleep lately." Ukyo smirked. "What?" Kagome asked, looking at Ukyo's face.  
  
"You need to stop messing with that guy of yours so much." Ukyo said matter-of-factly. "It's inappropriate for a young woman your age to miss so much school." Akane bit her lip trying not to laugh at the scene, Kagome was now blushing beat red.  
  
Well, she at least let out a little giggle.  
  
"W-what?" Kagome turned up her chin slightly. "I have no idea who you are talking about."  
  
Now it was Akane's turn to but in. "Oh yeah?" She caught Kagome's eyes peering at her, and Akane noticed Kagome was fighting to keep a blush down. "What about your little day dream in class? 'Oh Inuyasha! Oh Inuyasha my love!'"  
  
Kagome cried out defiantly, a blush turning even brighter. "I never said that!"  
  
"But you were thinking it." Ukyo smirked with a gleam in your eye. "So who is he? Huh? Going to give us the scoop or what?" Kagome glared at Ukyo.  
  
Akane giggled at her friends. This was their junior year in Furinkan high. Last year she met Ukyo who had a previous engagement with Genma. After that little feud was settled, Kasumi decided the best way to join the family was to be adopted. Honor is honor, besides, her father would have disowned her for not killing Genma.  
  
'Thank you Kasumi-neesan,' Akane silently thanked.  
  
Kagome, who also was engaged to Genma's son... Well, she was a cousin of hers so that engagement was annulled and Genma was 602 yen (sales tax on sake) down the drain. She had a certain habit of disappearing for a few days, maybe weeks, and return happy. Of course, Ukyo would jump on the idea of her getting a boyfriend.  
  
At least he wasn't from Nerima. Guys around here... Were more than a little perverted.  
  
"--tell me tell me tell me tell me!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Fine! Time for the Kounji/Tendo Special Tactic!" Akane's eyes went wide. Oh yeah, she knew the technique. Nabiki and Ukyo used it aaaaaall too often. "Embarrassing Truth!"  
  
Kagome looked puzzled.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, my love, my sweet. Oh *kissing sounds* I LOVE you my sweet Inuyasha honey-" Ukyo grabbed a mike and jumped up on the table. "Oh my dear sweet Inuyasha! I can't stay awake in class, your handsome face and charm!"  
  
Akane held back a smile and whispered in Kagome's ear, who was holding her head down between her arms, trying to avoid showing her embarrassment. "She's starting to sound like Kuno!"   
  
Kagome laughed.   
  
"Oh Inuyasha! I am embarrassed! Your gorgeous eyes, bold stout chest! My heart quivers under your most ma- ACK!"  
  
"GIVE ME THAT MICROPHONE!"  
  
"AH! Inuyasha dearest! Save me! AAAAAaa"  
  
Kagome had pushed Ukyo off the table and those two were struggling to get the microphone before the other one."Uuuh.. Is this seat taken?" Akane looked to the speaker.   
  
She smiled back after looking at the two brawlers on the ground. "Nah, take a seat. Your a freshman right?" Akane asked. She remembered her first year. Kuno.. Akane shivered. Thank God he graduated.  
  
"Yeah from Sarayaski. I'm Keiko." The girl had short chestnut brown hair and wore a blue uniform instead of the issued. "Um.. This happen all the time?" She gestured towards those two.  
  
Akane giggled. "Not all the time, but seeing as Kagome got back from one of her 'trips' and hasn't left yet, Ukyo is having the time of her life."  
  
"Which one's which?" Keiko laughed.   
  
"Ukyo is the one who currently has the microphone and Kagome is the one with her hands around her throat."  
  
"Ah",  
  
--Background noises--  
  
"OH INUYASHA! MY PERILOUS LOVE! HELP ME! ACK!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"The path of love is fraught with peril!"  
  
"I'LL SHOW YOU PERIL!"  
  
----  
  
Keiko took a small brake looked at the cafeteria food. "Egh.This all they have? Frozen fishsticks?"   
  
"Yeah, that's why alot of people bring their lunches." Akane gestured to her botan. "So, tell me about yourself." She spun on the seat to face the freshman. Akane smiled at her. "I suppose I should go first right? I'm Akane Tendo, and my pop runs a dojo......  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ryoga closed the heavy cover to the book. He had found the information he had been looking for. "Thank you Tsunami." He stood and bowed before the goddess. "This information would help me alot." The guardian-angel smiled.   
  
Tsunami waved it off. "Don't worry about it. Nobody since Washuu has bothered to peek there head much in here." She walked around the library. "So what exactly were you looking for?" The goddess of life started to peer over the 10,000 page book.  
  
The guardian angel waved his finger. "Sore wa himitsu desu Tsunami." He smirked. The guardian angel was now fully prepared for his journey. All he could grasp that would fit him at the moment was the cloak and hood his mentor gave him, and besides that he wore a light plate with gauntlet and bracers, all covered with the ties of his bandannas.  
  
"You know I could find out anyway right?" Tsunami, Goddess of Life, First Class Unlimited was toying around with her friend. She had known him when he was taken in, and had been his friend.   
  
A very good friend would be very very angry if the hell spawn managed to hurt the guardian angel.   
  
Ryoga mock pouted. "You're no fun Tsunami." He laughed with the goddess and pushed the book her way. "Take a look-see."  
  
"The Book of Life?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ah.. Know thy enemy." The goddess checked off one of Sun Tzu's wisdom's. "I see you're pretty rattled about the hell spawn." She rarely got a chance to talk to Ryoga lately.. Everything seemed to happen so fast...  
  
Ryoga sat down on the edge of the table. "That obvious huh?" Tsunami nodded with a smile on her face. "Well any way. I need to talk to Urd and see if I could get some record or something because this could take a while." Ryoga picked up the book, as unwieldy as it was, and put it back on the shelf. "After that I need to get a place and a job, then that would be all." The guardian angle sneezed from the dust sent aloft.  
  
Tsunami nodded. "So what exactly are you thinking of doing?"  
  
"I'm going to be a monk, that way any holy energy generated would be somewhat explainable."   
  
:"Ah."  
  
"Just have to find a shrine who's inhabitants wouldn't freak out so easily." Ryoga replied.  
  
Something in Tsunami's mind clicked. Not one of those 'I got a bright idea!' clicks, more like 'Hehehe.. I got a bright idea!' Even Tsunami was allowed to have some fun every now and then ne?   
  
"Why don't you stay with Tenchi?" The goddess smiled innocently. "Sasami is there, so I would be at least partly there right? Besides you would get to talk to Washuu." She edged him on slightly, considering how funny it would be if Ryoko knew she was sharing the roof with an angel.  
  
Ryoga raised an eyebrow at the goddess. "You... Sure?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Well, if I wouldn't intrude..."  
  
"Nonsense." Tsunami batted her hand at the notion.  
  
Ryoga bowed with a smile on his face. "Thank you for your gratitude." He pulled the hood over his head. "I suppose that means I need to go see Urd right?"  
  
The goddess walked up to him." Aw, your welcome Ryoga-san." Tsunami gave Ryoga a hug. "Don't fret, Kami-sama wouldn't have put you on the job if he didn't know you could do it." The goddess broke off and smiled. "Later." She disappeared.  
  
A blush rose on Ryoga' cheeks, barely recognizable from under the hood. "A-a-a-griato Ts-suanmi-san." There he continued to stand for a little while.   
  
*-*-*  
  
(This is the last one, I promise ^_^)  
  
Cologne took a sip of her tea. "Mm.. Hokage, you always put too much spice in your tea." She coughed. "I'm an old lady, I can't take this hot stuff anymore." She coughed out and smiled. Cologne sat in front of an elderly looking man with a black diamond shaped hat with the symbol 'fire' (6) on it, he wore a strange cloak covering a black uniform underneath.  
  
The Third Hokage smiled at his old friend. "Nonsense." Hokage said with a twinkle in his eye. "Your as old as I am." Hokage was actually a title for the headmaster of the Fireshadow of all ninja. Yet when this title is taken, usually the person drops his name, or it is forgotten.  
  
Cologne had traveled that night after Shampoo had went to sleep to 'The Village Hidden in the Leaves', easier said Kirigakure, to see her 'old' friend for a certain something.  
  
"You haven't changed." Cologne smirked and put down her tea, switching to business. "I.. need your help."  
  
Hokage stared at her, if the Amazons couldn't do something, it had to be something pretty serious. Especially if Cologne couldn't do it herself. "What is it? I will send you my best ninjas for whatever--"  
  
Cologne raised her hand to interrupt. "That would be appreciated.. But no. No doubt you have heard rumors of the hell spawn?" Hokage nodded slowly.   
  
"Sometimes I feel like these woods are as old as I am." He smiled slightly. "Yes... I know of the new one... Tomorrow a council of JoNIN, my elite, are planning to track it and steer it away from towns." Hokage gazed into the elder's eyes. "Is it stronger than I expected?"  
  
Cologne shook her head. "No, not yet... But my great-granddaughter wishes to find it and possibly kill it. Young people are so impulsive these days..." The elder sighed. "I would like to hire a small group of inexperienced ninja's to help her on her way."  
  
Putting his cup down, Hokage looked at her strangely. "Are you sure? I could easily round up my best to guard her."  
  
"No.. She should learn on her own. My great-granddaughter, Shampoo, is to take my place someday as the village's protector." Cologne folded her arms. "I've been looking into it, and your advanced are too cautious, your journeyman ninja are too anxious, and your junior are inexperienced"  
  
Hokage smirked. "'I thought I saw Joketzu on some of the listings." He thought to himself.  
  
"Yes yes yes... . I also know about the Spirit Fox." Hokage lifted an eyebrow at her. "Yes... I know he would benefit from this as well. You know that soon he will remember his powers, or at least be able to tap into them," Cologne held her head down, as though she were sleepy, but Hokage knew alot better.. "He would be one of the best to protect her and detect the hell spawn.  
  
Hokage took another look at Cologne. "You are dealing with this too lightly Cologne."  
  
"I will be traveling with them Hokage.." She responded, opening her eyelids slightly. "And I also know that you happen to have Master Kakashi heading that very... same... team."  
  
"You always were a hard negotiator...." Hokage smirked and picked up his cup, warming it up slightly with his chi. "They will be there by sun rise."  
  
Cologne rose up and bowed respectfully. "Thank you Hokage." And left po-going on her staff.   
  
The ninja master sipped his tea quietly. "I don't know what she was thinking, my tea tastes just fine." He continued to drink in silence  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Thank you for reading it. Please review!  
  
(1)= "It is a secret!"  
  
(2)= One of Dante's abilities is to turn into a Devil, and by using a pendant he can customize, he can give his other form certain abilities. Quickheart =very very fast.  
  
(3)= Vie Da Marli is where Lucile is from in Devil May Cry 2, so I was just using that to compare to seeing as she is a defender, raised by her 'mother' to fight demons. I was just thinking that maybe the ones before her were all female as well.  
  
(4)= If you notice, Setsuna never walks anywhere outside of battle, because she always teleports there. So maybe she never went there on foot and doesn't know regular directions? ^_^  
  
(5)= I know that it doesn't go with Japanese gramar, but please bear with me.  
  
(6)= I can't read Kanji, so I'm just guessing! Also, I haven't seen the anime, so I've only seen black and white pictures of the Hokage, and can't give a very good discription.  
  
(*)= Dante's coin is two sided!  
  
Uh.. I'm sorry if I gave the wrong discription or didn't give enough, I haven't been able to study alot of these because of lack of cable, so mainly I got black and white pictures or alot of General Information Sites ^_^  
  
I promise that I'll focus more on Ranma than all these other series, but better to let you know they are involved somewhat now than just have them pop up for no perticular reason.  
  
I don't know alot about Tenchi or Oh My Goddess, but besides that, I'll try to make this the best fic. I can. I can only do that with your help, either by reviews or if you would like to be a pre-reader (i finally updated my e-mail address by the way), please let me know. ^_^ 


	3. To Excited to Sleep

Disclaimer: Me? Own ANY Anime, Book, T.V. show, copywrited characters, and or phrases?! You flatter me too much.  
  
Lol, I'd respond to some of the reviews, but that would completely spoil the story. ^_^  
  
Please enjoy! ^_^  
  
[ ]= Mandarin  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
(Later on that Night)  
  
The creaking of wood shifted underneath the hell spawn's newly formed feet, his body slowly reforming from the Umi-sen-ken-kai. Ranma's newly reformed eyes took a look around the deck, the green emeralds staring to and through all things, surveying the area. (1)  
  
"Come on Mac, it's only five bucks."  
  
Ranma's eyes focused in on the noise. Below the deck? Yes...Two no.. Four men seated at a table.. playing cards? "I don't know... I don't really gamble that much..." He looked again.. A fifth person was standing near a door of sorts.  
  
So were was the captain?   
  
He moved around a bit, slightly annoyed at his current position. He had reformed at the back of the ship between supplies and crates. While this was indeed a good move, he had nearly trapped himself in a container of noise.  
  
"He's a pansy."  
  
"Aw come on Mac, it's just one game."  
  
"Leave him alone, go pray or somethin' you Christian."  
  
"Watch it you hick."  
  
Ranma tuned out the five below him, counting them out of his worries for a while. The hell spawn peered up in to the 'cabin' of the ship. Ahh.. There was the captain. He seemed to have a little child there with him... 'Must be his kid' Ranma shrugged it off. Well, he had found all the crewmates, or so he thought any way.   
  
Looking into the waves, he calculated the speed. 'I should arrive in Japan in the morning at this rate..' Ranma smirked into the darkness. 'I'll prove to the world I'm the greatest.' He let out a small chuckle, barely audible with the sounds of the waves.  
  
All he would have to do now was wait..  
  
But waiting is not a thing Ranma was good at.  
  
He looked again, peering deep into the floors of the deck, all of the humans were occupied... He focused again on the soul of the acclaimed Christian.. Scrunching the part of his anatomy that would be called 'eyebrows' in frustration he leaned forward, as if trying to get a better look without making sound.   
  
Indeed, he had a good soul.  
  
Ranma snorted and walked back to his hiding place. He'd have to watch his aura around him, he might feel -something- hiding in the darkness. With that mental note, he tried to lower his power way below radar. 'Heh, I wont scare them more than a bumb in the night' Ranma thought to himself smirking, then the hellspawn sat down in between the crates and obstacles trying to rest..  
  
....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
'I'm already bored as hell'..   
  
....  
  
*-*-*  
  
(Meanwhile....)  
  
Dante nearly fell over gasping for air. That had been the longest run he had have in a long time, but it had paid off when he had caught up to where the 'thing' had left his stuff. The hell spawn didn't even bother to even try and cover his tracks.  
  
'Cocky bastard' He thought to himself, but looking ahead, trying to smell/sense/see any trail... It seemed as though he had disappeared into thin air... "What the heck?" (2)  
  
Where did that thing go?  
  
Dante's mind turned the question over and over in his mind. 'So.. He had a reason to be cocky' Dante thought with a humorless smile.   
  
He sat down on the ground quickly, siting up against the bike, his mind increased it's reaction time after being so dormant in the monotonous run. So... The thing had a some kind of teleporting technique. His eyes skimmed over the crater.  
  
Not a very easy one to do apparently.  
  
Dante fished open a bag on his bike lazily, looking for a small bag it had some foo-- 'Ah there it is.' He thought with a slight smile, lucky for him the hell spawn don't have to eat often. Pulling it out he opened it, revealing a burger, steam heated by the exhaust pipe though long turned off.  
  
The only logical thing was that the thing either was hiding in the harbortown, or was trying to travel into Japan. Maybe the hell spawn was trying to slay someone? Possibly.. But why would they send a hell spawn when a regular demon would do the job..?  
  
He took a bite out of the burger.  
  
Perhaps he was meant to slay a series of people? Dante's brow scrunched together as he took another bite out of his burger. More than likely, they had some major enemies in Japan. Some of them couldn't take on a hell spawn. So that was it eh? He thought with discust.   
  
Yeah.. Had to be. Nothing interesting in the town that he could sense from here, maybe a few palm readers or low time magic shops. Well...   
  
Why would he go to Japan?  
  
Thinking of all the rumors he knew, Dante tried to peice together possible reasons. That demon thing Ryoko or whatever had already been freed and aparently calmed so the hell spawn couldn't be after that in Japan. Those Sailor people were possibly his targets, maybe remove them from the picture, from what he heard those girls had killed alot of youma and stuff.  
  
Dante smirked and a cough came from his scratchy throate.  
  
Hmph, nah... They wouldn't send a hell spawn to get rid of some girls. Dante searched his memory for any trace of information... Maybe he was going for some of the resisdent demons? He barely remembered hearing about the wanabee-king Hiei...   
  
Nah... No one that important, but certainly all of them are pain in the asses.  
  
He reached back into the bag and pulled out a cantein filled with liquor.   
  
After eating, exhaustion came to meet the hunter, pricking tiny parts of his consciousness, slowly trying to lower him into a sleep. Dante fought it off though, for a small bit. He relaxed against the motorcycle, the Rebellion in his hand, slowly relaxing the muscles so tight with inticipation.  
  
This time, the Hunter offered little resistance against his enemy.  
  
*-*-*  
  
(Hours Later, Japan: Nerima)  
  
Akane looked at the stars from her futon on the roof. Shivering, she raised her ki just a bit to warm herself as a small draft of wind mauraded her flesh. Sometimes she would come out and think about things, her mom, her dad, her 'uncle'...   
  
Something about the roof seemed so tranquil.  
  
But uh... This time she stayed up after finishing her homework.  
  
'Well...' Akane sighed to the empty sky. 'At least Kuno didn't make his speech today.' A slight grin formed itself on her face. 'Maybe he finally got the message?... ... .. .. Nah.' The Tendo girl looked up at the stars, forming constelations with her minds eye.  
  
'Heh.. There's Orion... Sagitarious...Is that the Big Dipper?... Tauros?!' Akane's eyes looked back and forth hastily. 'This is a totally diffrent hemisphere!...' Akane blinked a few times, shaking her head. 'Those couldn't be the constelations,' she smiled at her mistake, 'Geez, I must be more tired than I thought.'   
  
Akane looked up at the sky one more time before climbing down. The moon was unusually large this night. 'Full moon already?' She shrugged and went on down, climing in her window. 'Well.. Better get to bed before it's too late.' Akane put on a grim smile as she changed into her 'jamies, decorated with small little ducks and pigs.   
  
A light thump echoed and Akane knew Nabiki was back from her date. With a slight smile, she decided to tease the Ice Queen in the morning.  
  
Pulling back the covers, she slid into her bed and in due time, went to sleep.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
(Outside of time- Valhalla)  
  
Bast, Egyptian god of cats, walked in the halls of Valhalla, with a slight frown on her feline face. Her body was that of a werecat, except with fine jewels and clothes, fur black like a panther. (?) She didn't like the fact she was called from her .... house.. to come attend this councel. Some of the other gods were so worried about -him- that they would have ulcers if they could.  
  
Oh but Bast knew alot more than they thought.  
  
"Hello Bast. Everything alright?"  
  
She looked over her shoulder at the voice. It was the goddess of love, Aphrodite. "No... Do you rrrreally think sso?" She flicked her tail in an aggrivated mater. "Thosse fools think everrrything iss wrrong." Bast crossed her arms and turned around. "Why doess it matterrr?"  
  
Aphrodite shrugged. "I don't know, but Zeus and Odin think you know how to stop him." The goddess looked beautifull, and Bast could feel the pheremones emitting, though not attracting them towards the Love Magnet, but more like a field to produce lovey-dovey moments at any second. Her long blond hair fell gracefully down her back, a toga fit for her culture wrapped around her, with long leather bands tieing elegantly and ending at her knee.  
  
Truly inticing for any mortal man.  
  
Bast closed her eyes, a low growl emitted itself audibly as the cat goddess rubbed her forehead. "Yes, I know ssomething. "  
  
Aphrodite smiled. "That is more than I can do, I hardly think the thing--"  
  
Bast eyed the goddess wearyly. "The hellsspawn iss a man. Alive." Aphrodite's brow scrunched. Alive? What did she mean? "He ssufferrrs frrom Cat Fisst . Even if he doessn't know it." The goddesses's tail moved and looked like a coiling snake, preparing to strike.   
  
"Then that means he can be killed!" Aphrodite yelled triumphantly, raising a hand up into the air, not in the least feeling down about saying it.  
  
Bast growled, shook her head, and left towards the main hall.  
  
This was going to be very interesting.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
(Morning- China)  
  
["Mmm..."] Shampoo , strongest amazon of her generation, slept in a dream of dreams, amongst the clouds, feeling like the rains of heavan were sending sweet sweet kisses on her everwilling body. Oh how pleasurefull it wa---  
  
["WAKE UP!"]   
  
Splash  
  
["AIYAH!"]  
  
Cologne stood before her great-granddaughter.[ "You overslept."] Her face bore no frown nor smile. Only stating a trueth.  
  
["What?! When was i supposed to wake up?"] Shampoo cried out indignantly as she uncoiled herself from the strap of sheets pinning her limbs accurately.  
  
["3:00 in the morning."] Cologne stated again. this time hobbling out of the room, allowing Shampoo to get dressed. ["You have to get up, I have set up everything for our trip. Get dressed and we go for Jusenkyo."] The old crones voice echoed in the walls of her room even though she was absent in Shampoo's room.  
  
["What for?"] Shampoo yelled in reply, struggling to break the land speed record for dressing. Colonge could be pretty nasty in the mornings.   
  
Very nasty.  
  
Colonge sat down, her staff lying against her head for support, though the ancient one felt like she needed something to lean on at the moment. Poor child... She didn't know what she would have to go through, but she made her choice...  
  
["AIYAH!"] WUMPH  
  
And Cologne would have to help her, no matter what the cost. "Child, stop playing. We must leave."  
  
-----  
  
Jusenkyo - minutes later  
  
Talking can be heard less than half a sparrow's flight away. Unlaiden swallow really, but if two swallows were carrying a coconut on a line between them, they might be just as far, but definetly not a single laiden swallow's flight away. No, that would be right out.  
  
Well any way, a group of four can be seen walking towards the pools of Jusenkyo. Each of them seem to be carrying packs, yet weapons were hidden about themselves tightly, were they knew were they were but a regular person could not.  
  
Then again, a swallow might be able to see it if it were flying over head. Possilby not if it were carrying a coconut because it would be working so hard to stay aloft it might not think to look. Yet if two swallows were carrying a coco- ACK!   
  
*The narrarator has been sacked and now will continue with the fic*  
  
["So... We get another bodyguard mission?"] A short blond teen in an orange jumpsuit asked in a wining voice. "It's not another bridge builder is it?" His eyes narrowed slightly, his head band reflecting the sun's rays showing the indentions of a leaf on it's metalic surface.   
  
A taller, older man with gray wavy hair sticking up shook his head. ["No Naruto, how many times have I told you, it was supposed to be a 'B' ranked mission. The hokage was more careful this time."] The man also had a head band, yet this one sloped onto his left eye, obscuring it from view.  
  
["So who are we guarding? And for how long?"] Another teen with black hair responded. His attire was a black shirt with white pants, gloves and long boots. ["I just want to know how long I'm expected to save the dunce's butt."] He smirked at the blond male, Naruto.  
  
["WHY YOU!"] Naruto charged at him, held back though by the back of his suite by the gray haired guy. ["LET ME AT HIM KAKASHI! PLEASE LET ME AT HIM!"]  
  
Kakashi sighed. ["Sasuke, don't do that. I have enough on my mind than trying to keep you alive and well."] He shifted his seen eye at the black haired male.["Understood?"]   
  
["Yes sir Master Kakashi."] Sasuke grumbled yet kept to himself. Seeing the response satisfactory, Kakashi looked around and brought out his novel 'Makeout Paradise' and started reading it to himself.  
  
The last companion, a girl with blond hair, looked at head of them, eyeing Juskenkyo. ["Master Kakashi, is this placed cursed or something?"] She looked towards their Master, whoes head was stuffed in the book. [Master Kakashi?]  
  
[Yeah. As long as we stay away from the springs though, we should be alright.] Kakashi replied, turning a page in his book.  
  
Naruto thought about this for a second. [So.. What would happen if we did?]  
  
Kakashi had a reddish hue on his cheeks. [You'd get a shapeshifting curse that would change your form at the douse of water.] He replied, not taking his eyes of the book.  
  
Minutes later, as the two were walking along the ridge around Jusenkyo, Naruto came up with a stupid idea for a bet. ["Hey Sasuke.."] He whispered.["Bet I can make it accross without getting wet."]  
  
Sasuke smirked and looked at Naruto, then back at the springs. ["Alright, what's the wager."] He whispered back, his eyes watching Kakashi to make sure he didn't know about the little wager.  
  
Kakashi chuckled about something in his book and turned the page.  
  
["If I make it, you buy me ramen. If I don't I'll buy you some."] Naruto looked at Sasuke. He didn't love ramen as much as Naruto did, but Naruto knew he would do it for the bragging rights. ["Alright?"] Seeing Sasuke nodd his head, Naruto stoped and turned towards the pools.  
  
'Alright... Easy enough' He thought to himself, watching Kakashi and Sakura to make sure they weren't paying attention. Gritting his teeth, Naruto kneeled down, his feet ready to sprint. 'Then this is it. Ready...' He raised his leg, ready to pounce. 'Steady...' Naruto's muscles tensed, a small smile formed on his face. 'GO!'  
  
Naruto jumped from pole to pole gracefully, getting accross Jusenkyo at amazing speed. Soon he would be across! 'Pole.. leap! Pole.. Leap leap... Pole. ACK!'  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Sasuke laughed out loud and Sakura turned around in shock at the noise. "Oh no! Poor Customer fall in Spring of Drowned Girl! Very tragic story of a girl that drowned several hundred year ago!" Sasuke laughed even harder as he saw an enraged blond in a size too small jump suite jump out of the springs and yell indignantly.  
  
Sakura started laughing out loud, then noticed Kakashi hadn't even broken stride and ran to keep up. ["Huh? Hey Master Kakashi? Why is your bandolein of shuriken (3) open?"]  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
(Meanwhile: Frieghter to Japan)  
  
Ranma awoke suddenly at the commotion below decks. "What's a matter Chuck?" He heard one of the sailors yell. Moving silently, Ranma leaned forward in the shadows to see better. As his eyes adjusted into peircing through the metal like a double mirror, he saw four of the men crowded around one guy...   
  
'He's chocking on something' Ranma smirked. 'Stupid moron, he'll die soon.' Yet as he watched the man's life slip away on a bit of tuna fish, he noticed a being much more powerfull than the other four. And he didn't appear to be one of the sailors.  
  
The hell spawn hissed as he watched the sailors sould dissapear into the man's hand. "Thanatos!" Ranma cursed at his luck. An Incarnation, here! He watched as the other crewmen around him sobbed, yet Ranma knew the Incarnate could sense him.  
  
He just hoped that the stupid thing wouldn't see him!  
  
Bingo.  
  
"Shit." Ranma cussed as the Incarnate seemed to phase through the floors coming towards him.   
  
Thanatos had arrived, and he looked very happy to have found the hell spawn. "I thought you might be around here somewhere." Ranma looked into the grim reaper like garb the Incarnation wore, almost a spitting image of the myth.  
  
"Yeah well I'm everywhere now-a-days." Ranma grunted, getting in a fighting stance.  
  
Nodding, the Incarnate seemed to smirk his fleshless skull. "Just like a roach." With a flash, he whistled with two of his bony fingers and from the sea arose a pale horse from which he rode here to. "But any roach." He frowned at the hell spawn. "Can be crushed." Thanatos's hand moved so quick, Ranma could barely see the movement as the Incarnate grabbed his scythe from the horse's sadle and sent the stallion on it's way again.  
  
Then, Death took it's pose to fight.  
  
"YAAH!"Ranma yelled, leaping towards the Incarte, punching and kicking fiercely. Yet every blow glanced off harmlessly off the Incarnate's cloak. "What the heavan?!"   
  
  
  
SMACK  
  
Ranma went flying as Thanatos's hand slapped him and sent his body carreeing into the side of the ship. "GRR... Take this! Dokuja Tanketsu Shö (4)!" Ranma threw his two fore fingers towards where the Incarnate's heart would have been... Only to be deflected at the last minute by his cloak. "AGH!" Ranma held his hand, it vibrated from the recoile!"  
  
"Are you finished yet?" Thanatos asked, mocking him.  
  
Mocking him.  
  
"GAHENA TAKABISHA!" Ranma yelled throwing out his palms, sending out a hellish fireball catching the Incarnate off guard.  
  
Thanatos went flying as the ball colided with his chest. "Arrgh." He grit his pearly teeth. "I'm finished playing with you now." Ranma blinked as the Incarnate pressed something on his wrist and vanished.  
  
"It's OVER!"  
  
Ranma spun around to see the Incarnate behind him then exploded in pain. 'W-what is happening to me?!' Ranma tried to breathe, to gasp, to SCREAM, yet it seemed his soul was yelling in pain! His body spasmed quickly, his eyes open enough to see Thantos's arm inside his body, pulling on a silvery white escence...  
  
"WHAT?! I thought.. No.. He has a.. a SOUL?!" Thanatos yelled and threw the hell spawn back against the barrels of his once hiding place. "How could?.... Demons don't have souls!" Cussing, he drew his scythe, readying to kill the hell spawn no. matter. what.  
  
'CRAP!' Ranma thought as he actually saw Death approaching. 'Gotta have some leverage! But what would this guy care abou--' Getting up quickly, Ranma started to power up to his max. 'I just hope he buys it!' "Back off Thanatos." Ranma's voice warned him. "Or I'll take this ship down with me." Ranma counted the seconds till he would be at full strength.   
  
4 seconds!  
  
Thanatos froze and looked down towards the four sailors, then up at the cabin of the ship at the captain and his daughter. "You.. beast."  
  
Three!  
  
Grinding his teeth, Thanatos he spun towards Ranma, his scythe gripped tightly in his hands. "I'll kill you!" He muttered, yet his silent mummble was enough to echoe over the seas.   
  
Two!  
  
Ranma smirked.  
  
One!  
  
Just as Thanatos was about to do the same technique again, Ranma exploded his aura outward, slipping into Umi-sen-ken-kai. "SHIT!" Thanatos yelled. "I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME!" He yelled into the night, knowing Ranma would hear.   
  
Whistling, he summoned his pale horse, and taking one more look at the ship, he lept off, his horse, now a pale pegasus, flew and translocated itself to Purgatory. Zane, the man behind the cloak and mask of Thanatos, really needed a drink. (5)  
  
Oh man.. Did he need a drink.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
So what do you think? Please review.  
  
Hey, if any of the characters are OOC, I apologize. If you would, either e-mail me or review and tell me what I did wrong and how I should correct it. If I don't take your suggestion though, don't be angry with me please.  
  
(1)= Spawn has the ability to see through certain things, and since Ranma came from a diffrent Devil, he is diffrent from the other hell spawn (ex: no chains or cloak and stuff)  
  
(2)= Dante himself is half demon, so he has heightened senses as well as all kinds of other cool stuff.  
  
(3)= Bandolien is a case for carrying throwing knives or something, in this case, shuriken (ninja stars)  
  
(4)= It means 'poison snake deep hole blow' that would cause some major damage mainly because it's aimed at your heart. Attacked with the palm flat with fingers first.  
  
What? You didn't think the demons would just copy the Umi-sen-ken?  
  
(5)= Yes, the Incarnations are actually humans. I'll explain it later, but this is just mainly a hint for those who didn't know.   
  
Thanks to my pre-reader!  
  
Please review. 


End file.
